Bridal Price
by poacher
Summary: In the days of Fear, what Bridal Price will Harry have to order in order to get what he most desires?
1. Prologue

**_Story, "Love."            _**

****

**_Prologue._**

Summary: The title says it. Harry is torn between the affection of his mother and the love of his girl friend, Hermione. Meanwhile, Voldermort is on a rise again. The time of the final battle is approaching. Amid Strange circumstances he travels back in time and encounters his parents who might provide the strength he needs against Voldermort. But will he forget the love of his heart? Jealous James! Angry Remus! Maniac Sirius and Confused Harry!

**A flashback from Future **

He was pouring over some books in the restricted section of the library, trying to find the one book, which was needed.

_The book that would decide the fate of the world. _

_He needed the book immediately. Time was running short. The planted moles of both sides had done their work and they were waiting for the final strokes. The strokes that would decide it all. _

_He looked towards his watch. _

_'Damn! Only 30 minute more." He tapped the book with his wand. Nothing happened._

_Another book, the same way of tapping. Nothing happening. Another book…another one…_

_"Fuck! 15 minutes remaining."_

_He felt the power inside him suddenly swirl up. He could feel his magical genes radiating some unknown magical energy. He felt his psychopathic senses quicken and he was aware of someone, someone whom he loved sitting in a crowding room thinking of him. _

_He would have to tell her. But only if he survived the masterstroke._

_ The final battle. _

_He had wasted 1 minute in this thought. _

_Only two books were left in the shelf. He felt his heart quicken in anticipation._

_"Shit! 10 minutes remaining." Nothing came out of the first book when he tapped it with his wand. Frustrated he threw the book. It went flying towards the ground hitting the floor with a loud thud. A thin parchment slipped out of it and lay on the floor. He looked at the parchment curiously._

_Time was running out. He had to decide fast. Someone, something in his mind screamed at him to go look at the parchment. Almost unconsciously he stepped out of the chair and picked the parchment. It was a totally blank one with nothing written on it. On closer examination it looked like a piece of paper from a muggle diary. _

_Cursing he was about to throw the parchment away when a tiny scrawl on the lower end of the parchment caught his eyes. There in green characters were written._

**_I am Lord Voldermort._**

****

"Got it!" he almost leapt out of his place. 

_"Fucking shit! 9 minutes left._

_He didn't bother to tap the parchment with his wand, instead he placed the forefinger of his right hand on the tip of the parchment and suddenly words seem to appear on it out of nowhere._

_Ancient Latin writing. Greek symbols. _

_Prima Endoras Assis baskos. (Spell of immortality)_

_These lines were scribbled on the parchment in neat handwriting._

I Tom have found the fruit of my hardships. I will be called Lord Voldermort from now on. I will conquer this world. 

**_With this spell!_**

**_         "Prima endorest senst gochio Dracos univerus playcos. Ell emin! Berethil!" _**

**_Bane of this spell is "Serpensotia." Something else was also written in very small handwriting. He glanced through it also laughing a little. How mental Voldermort was? He thought. It was written _One who performs the anti-curse spell would never be able to make love with anyone else then the first person he makes love with. This is the curse of Grindlewald.**

****

His hear fluttered. He had found it. So very simple now that he know the reason behind it. The great enemy was no fool. After all he was the most cunning person off his generation. 

_He looked at his watch._

_"Nine hells! 4 minutes remaining." _

_He muttered a remembering charm, a not-so-easy-charm in normal conditions for normal people. Now he remembered the spell as clearly as his name. He looked at the paper. There was a bright flash; a jerk of his finger and the paper caught fire burning into embers. _

_He took out the portkey. 2 minutes remaining. He needed to hurry. He was leaving for good. He was just about to portkey himself when his psychic senses sensed the presence of another psychopath. He closed his eyes and for a moment concentrated hard on the feeling. He felt that a portal had opened in his head. He could no see the face of his mentor clearly. _

_Aged with care, shadowed with death, yet containing mirth. There was still hope in his eyes. _

_"Estel! Estel! He seemed to be getting one same message every time." _

_He felt waves like electric currents passing through his mind and he felt a voice say, _

_"Go, the hope of all and the love of many is with you." _

_He bowed his head…_

_"45, 44, 43…" _

_He took out the muggle-recycled can. _

_"SWISH!" there was a jerk at his naval. He unbalanced slightly, felt the swishing of Air stop and opened his eyes again. _

_He was standing at one edge of a vast plane. The plane stretched to the whole length of Hogwarts Grounds. He could make out figures surrounding the plain. _

_He turned his attention towards the center of the plain. Almost simultaneously, the sky roared, and lighting blinded everyone momentarily. Huge and threatening, black and menacing cloud rolled over the ground. Wind was slowing changing into a gale. The first torrents of gushing rain were about to fall. _

_ Suddenly rain drops started to pelt down on him. He could feel urges of pain run over his body as he was suddenly bombarded with hail. He muttered a spell. _

_His vision cleared. _

_He could now see him. _

_Standing on the other corner of the field he looked more tall and threatening then before. His black clock swished madly because of the wind. His hairs were free and fell on his shoulders. His red eyes were blazing and in the silent of the dark they seemed like two peaks of Mount Thongrodium. _

_He moved forward. _

_The clouds hollered._

_They both moved forward._

_The hour of doom was fast approaching._

_His psychopathic senses could feel the presence of an emotionally very strong person in the surroundings. The mental pressure was un-bearable. He could feel the magical energy pouring out of him. _

_He stretched his hands._

_As if on a cue, there was a huge roar and the sky was visible for a moment. _

_They were now within hearing distance. _

_He took out his wand and gripped it tightly. _

_The figure just laughed and lightly fingered his wand._

_"So we meat again, Harry." He said in a surprisingly soft voice._

_"The end has approached. One of us will remain…and he will rule the world." He laughed menacingly. _

_But strangely it had no effect on Harry. He just stood there, trying to work out the strategies of Lord Voldermort._

_"They are all here." Lord Voldermort gestured randomly towards what seemed like a huge mob of people. _

_"My followers, No-body's followers and your followers." He continued._

_"They are here to see the end. The end has arrived Potter." His voice suddenly hardened. _

_"For years I have planned it. I know that neither of us can destroy each other except in single combat." The serpentine touch again crept in his voice. His voice so silky and so crafty that Harry felt a wave of venom passing through his body. He cringed at the foul atmosphere. Rain was now pelting down. But it didn't have any effect on both of the rivals. _

_"But you don't know…you don't know…" He continued silkily. Suddenly standing tall, his black clock blowing madly in the gale. Harry felt the air thicken with foulness of the evil will of Lord Voldermort. _

_"You don't know that I am immortal! I Lord Voldermort am immortal!" His voice thundered and it was louder then even the loudest of the thunderous clouds. _

_"When you read the prophecy, and got the invitation from me for a single duel, you thought that everything had gone according to your plan and that fool of a Headmaster thought that I had warranted my own death. Fool was he naught to realize that I had also heard the prophecy. Sometimes illegal animagus could be of great use." He said smiling maliciously at Harry. _

_"I have found the spell of immortality. I am Immortal! You can't defeat me. Surrender to me. I will give you all you desire for. Wealth, Girls, Women, we could rule the world among us. There is much more to the world which you haven't seen." He tried to tempt Harry. Harry had not said anything till this time. He just stood there listening to Voldermort talking about his glory. Suddenly a small smile crept on his face. _

_The foul mind of Voldermort thought that he had been able to succumb Harry to his charms. He expected a reply so he stood silently there. _

_Nothing happened for a few moments, but then Voldermort grew impatient. _

_"Why don't you talk boy?" He glared at Harry, but then his voice softened although the malevolence in him increased. _

_"Just think about it. You could be great! You could even get your parents back! Think about it…" He took a step closer making Harry back a bit. _

_Harry still didn't answer. Finally, Lord Voldermort lost his temper. _

_"Speak you boy! Can't you speak! Don't you have a tongue or that dotard of a fool of a Headmaster taken your tongue away?" He shouted at Harry. _

_Harry looked at him, and his eyes seem to him to so pure and so full of light that he backed away a little shocked by their grace and their beauty. Emerald flame was preparing itself for a final attack. _

_Finally Harry talked and everyone who listened felt as if someone else was speaking for him. His voice was fair and his tone seemed so eminent and firm that they thought some king of old has arrived to kill the evil._

_"You were once great Tom. You were proud and great. Yet, you were mistreated. This mistreating clouded your wits. You felt that the world was only evil. You forgot the meaning of love after the death of Anne. Your heart refused to listen to any reason your brain gave to you. Yourself possessed you. You were given the choice to choose between good and evil and in your self-pity and misery you choose evil. Your own folly." Harry stopped for a breath. _

_ "You ask me to serve for you?" Harry laughed a little. _

_"You think that if I defeat you I will govern my people?" _

_"Nay, Tom Riddle. You are wrong. You don't know the meaning of Love. You don't know the meaning of trust. You don't know the meaning of friendship. And most importantly you refuse to understand the meaning of freedom!" _

_"They all are my friends. I am not their ruler. I am also like them. If I have been provided with superficial powers it doesn't mean that I should think myself above others. I am nothing without the help of others. But "the believe I have on my friends" makes me something." Harry motioned towards the group of people who were listening to the whole confrontation. They were divided into two groups. Each group guarded by hit wizards from M.L.E.S. One was the clan of death-eaters, cheering for their lord, and their wands out ready to attack the people as soon as their lord won the battle. _

_The masses were standing in one big group protected by Auror's, M.L.E.S, and Phoenix force. Hopes were present on their faces. _

_"You meanwhile are nothing, Tom. Nothing. Your followers don't love you. They never did. They are with you just because they are afraid. You have not tasted what friendship is like. You don't know what is love!" He paused to take another breath. _

_"You offer me wealth! You offer me women! Nay! Lord Voldermort. I offer you something much better then wealth! I offer you friendship for wealth! Nay! Lord Voldermort I offer you something much better then women! I offer you love! Love that kindles one heart! Lo' repent from your sins and come join the light side!" Harry seemed like a kindling flame. A person wrapped in powers of good, clocked in special clock wrought for such occasion by Hermione. _

_They felt their hearts lighten after listening to Harry's speech. _

_And lo' and behold there was Harry, clad in white, the symbol of love, the symbol of peace standing in front of the flame of hatred. Like a strong pillar made of stone that withstands the severe weather. _

_The voice of Harry started ringing in everyone's mind. _

_"Repent from your sins and come join the light side" suddenly they felt their heart lighten. _

_"Bloody hell! Hey! Harry sure can make one hell of a speech." Near the edge of the ground two people were standing. This was said by one of them. _

_"Yeah, Padfoot, but this reminds of someone else we met in our seventh year…" _

_"You are right Lupin…he is sure like him…wonder where the old fellow would be now…he was so nice…and to think we suspected that he was a spy of Lord Voldermort…"_

Some meters back. 

****

A beautiful woman was standing alone. She was shaking with tears. Her hands clutched her hips so tightly that the tight peace of robe she was wearing scratched. 

_"Keep him safe…encha faunia elusafa!" "Oh my god! Keep him safe…"_

_"Oh Harry I love you! We know you will be fine…" amid her sobs she was saying this constantly. Suddenly she felt someone crawling on her from the back. She was standing at an isolated spot, just near huge tree. Which blocked her view from all other people. Before she could scream, she felt someone grab her from beside and throw some spell at her…_

_Unbearable pain hit her, she tried to scream but couldn't…she saw visions…she felt the execrating pain hit her again…she couldn't resist it…she tried to scream again, couldn't, blanched…and could see and feel no more…_

_"Job, well done! Master will be very happy from us Goyle!" _

_"Why Crabbe?"_

_"Well you see, she is Potter's girlfriend and by all accounts a ripe fish…Master would enjoy her…and maybe in the end we might have a go at her…" _

_"Yeah. Lets take her and apparate away…we will go to our Master when he is finished with the Potter lad…"_

_"Correct…"_

Back to the Battle scene… 

****

**_"_**_You are not immortal! No one can be immortal! Speak and say do you repent from your doings, and come to the light side, begging pardon from all those you harmed or else you want to fight for a worthless cause…?" _

_Harry stopped and looked at Lord Voldermort, who had gone as red as his eyes. His eyes were blazing fire and the wrath of Lord Voldermort was about to be revealed. _

_"Never Potter! I don't need you! I merely wanted you because I don't want your talent to be wasted, but it seems that you have been polluted by some worthless stormcrows." Lord Voldermort Snarled._

_"You are a liar and a tyrant Riddle. You deny your own words…alas! There is no choice left between us to fight…" Harry's face was emotionless…then suddenly he felt as if a heavy weight had been placed on his heart. He heard a faint cry of help. His heart fluttered. It seemed that suddenly somebody had devoured all strength out of him…_

_It seemed that Hermione was in trouble…_

_"Oh no! Curse Riddle to use fool tactics before the duel. But didn't I tell Sirius to keep everyone in sight…" suddenly Harry felt all the self-confidence disappear…the power in him was weakening…and it would barely be able to withstand…until or unless he shows extreme power of will. _

_He turned towards Lord Voldermort. 'It was his doing…he deserved death…so be it…he would either die or save all the world…' _

_"But at which cost Potter?" a voice in his heart snarled…_

_"At the cost of your love, your girlfriend, at the cost of your parents?" _

_"No, yes…No…in the long run it would all be good…" The voice of reasoning in his mind was not very sure…_

_"Look at what Voldermort is giving you…don't you want a good, normal life where you can look like a normal teenager…" a snarling voice said. Suddenly the chill in the air increased. The evil powers of lord Voldermort were full at work. Harry felt two red eyes looking at him amusedly as if knowingly fully of his inner struggle. _

_Suddenly, a vision came into Harry's mind…_

_"The dead body of Hagrid…Harry, you 'ave to save the world, your mum'n'dad be so proud…I will be proud…" Harry felt as if his head would suddenly explode. The struggle in him was overwhelming. _

_Suddenly he felt someone saying to him, _

_"What potter? You are only good at words. Afraid, are you?" Said a mocking voice._

_"Where is the bravery of Famous Potter? Why is he crouching in the corner? Perhaps, he doesn't know what he is saying. Poor Potter." _

_The people heard what Lord Voldermort was saying and their hearts were dull for they saw how wrecked suddenly Harry looked. A fear occupied them. _

_"You see Potter, you have no one left who loves you without a purpose. Your girlfriend is taken and she was only after your body and fame, you godfather pretends to love you for you saved him, the wreck of a werewolf pretends to love you because you are famous. Your wretched Headmaster pretends to love you for to him you can be the savior of the world. Just like a rook for a queen who can checkmate the king, yet be destroyed himself. Like a Pawn, who holds the key to the masterstroke, yet is worthless once it has achieved its purpose." Harry felt his heart sink even lower. He was nothing, the kept on repeating. Outside, Voldermort was saying the same thing in much more cunning words. It was not before Harry would lose his temperament and would either face Nervous breakdown, for the magical power in himself due to such a high intensity, emotional wreck would reach its highest point. The veins would no longer be enough to withstand the powerful tirade of magical energy pumped by magic-producing genes. _

_But the next sentence of Lord Voldermort changed it all. _

_"The only people who loved you are dead, Potter. Your Mother is dead!" _

_And lo' and behold, Harry rose again and it seemed that someone had sucked all the misery from his face. He took out his wand and raised it high in the air like a sword. The roaring of the clouds subdued. The pelting of rain stopped. The breeze turned into a gentle lulling whisper. And there was Harry, standing in his white raiment looking like an otherworldly king. _

_"No, Lord Voldermort, alas I am too good for you…" Harry said to Lord Voldermort. _

_"You pushed too far. I challenge you to a wizard duel in the name of Merlin, Lord Voldermort! Do you accept it or not?" Harry turned towards Lord Voldermort. He seemed to be taunting him. _

_Voldermort looked at him in amazement and then suddenly the challenge of Harry dawned on him. He had been a man proud and stern. His own folly had destroyed himself. _

_"I take down your challenge. Name your second. I name my second!" With that Lord Voldermort pointed his wand towards the ground and muttered something. There was a blinding flash and there appeared a woman, clad in green and black. She seemed not too old neither too young. She had an evil smile on her face, and Harry realized that the aura of Power around her was very powerful. _

_ She was Amanita lestrange. Second in command to Lord Voldermort. She smiled at Harry, flashing her teeth at him. Suddenly there was another flash, and all were blinded for a moment. When they opened their eyes, an old man was standing in between them._

_He was very old. As old as the sea, and as worn out as the mountain, yet there was something in his eyes, that made all the others respect him. _

_"Lo' Harry James Potter and Tom Mavollo Riddle, you have taken the oath of Merlin for a Wizard Duel. Do you hereby agree to be bound to it?" There was something in his voice that made all the others look at him. Harry and Riddle muttered yes almost simultaneously. _

_"Lo' and behold, you have agreed and from now on you are hereby under the oath of Merlin for a wizard duel. The only way of getting free from this oath is the death of one of the opponents." The White person stopped for a moment. _

_"Here are the rules which you must abide by. Violation of these rules will lead to an instant DEATH!" _

"1: the opponents will use wands only or physical combat. No other weapon is allowed. 

**_2: the opponents will not be allowed to curse the other's second more then twice. It also applies for the seconds. They would not be allowed to attack the opponents more then twice until or unless their first is dead. _**

****

**_3: Summoning something will only be allowed twice. _**

**_4: same rules apply for the seconds as well._**

****

"Now Harry Potter, announce you're second and let the duel Begin! By the name of Merlin that which is just may win." 

_The old wizard looked at Harry gravely. _

_Harry nodded and then instead of summoning someone, he put a hand in his pocket and took out a small mouse. The mouse was white in color but on closer inspection it could be seen that the mouse had green eyes._

_"I choose "this" as my second." Harry spoke loudly and then Voldermort burst out laughing. _

_"This Bunny is your second? You think too highly of yourself. Very well we shall see…" Voldermort said as he tried to control his laughter._

_The old wizard motioned the opponents and seconds to go to their respected position. The mouse abruptly jumped out of Harry's hand, and nibbling his robe he stood beside him. _

_"On the count of three…" _

_"One, Wands Ready, two, get set, 3, GO!!!" _

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended__

Thongrodium © J.R.R. Tolkien. (Late)

One, Wands Ready, two, get set, 3, GO!!!" © Ady. 

_Prima © Writer of Prima Endoras._

_M.L.E.S  © Anne._

_Serpensotia©   Harry Potter, 2nd Movie._

_Merlin© Talia Carter._


	2. Of Godfather's, Romeo and Juliet

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

"_chapter 1"   **"Façade"**_

He was a seventh year. He was a full-grown wizard. He even knew how to apparate. He 

Had fought Voldermort and defeated him many times. In the near future he would also get rid of Lord Voldermort. He had saved the Wizarding World from dangerous perils. Then why did "people," think that he couldn't do a good night's work in Bed! 

Harry walked alone in the corridor colored with last rays of depleted looking sun-light which came in through silts and window's on the eastern wall. 

 He was generally angry at the entire world, but particularly angry with Sirius. 

"As if I don't know how to "properly" treat a lady!" He thought angrily. 

"Just minutes ago he had gone through the torture of Sirius, the Ladies Man, trying to lecture him about what he called, P-G-S-E, (proper Gentlemanly sexual education), failing miserably and instead bringing on a matter much more serious then that.

"And to think about Hermione that way. If it wasn't Sirius I would have thought that he was trying to make a pass at her."

"As if any girl wants the man to look aside when she is depriving herself of her clothing. He thought. 

"And the idea of waiting till you're 18th birthday is perfectly ridiculous." He muttered loudly. 

Judging by the way Sirius had said this, he was sure that Sirius had certainly not waited till his 18th birthday to shag someone. 

He swore aloud with anger. He wished fervently that she would be here. How he wanted her warm embrace, her cute little snuggles, her gentle touches and her rosy lips. An almost dreamy look came on his face as he thought about her. But the pleasure was spoiled whenever he thought about his earlier confrontation with Sirius. He could still remember the whole scene clearly. 

He had just finished his breakfast when he saw Professor Mcgonagal coming towards. When she saw that he was looking towards her, she beaconed to him, asking him to come outside for a quick talk. Muttering a quick apology to Draco and Ginny who were so lost in each other that they could barely nod. When he had reached Professor Mcgonagal, she said tartly,

_"Well Potter, someone is here to meet you." She sniffed disapprovingly as if meeting someone during school hours was a very illegal thing. _

_Harry was surprised also. He hadn't expected anyone to come meet him today. He turned towards Professor Mcgonagal with a puzzled expression. _

_"May I know Professor, who is it?"  She looked at him for a moment and then almost candidly replied._

_"Its you're God-father, Potter. He wants to talk about something with you. I told him it was against school rules, but he wont he hear about it. He is waiting for you on the grounds near Hagrid's mound. And Potter make it short." Professor Mcgonagal waved a random hand towards the general direction of Hagrid's mound. She suddenly became teary eyes, remembering the last few days they both had spent together and how they had planned to become each other's forever. But that was before the final battle. Just before the final battle. It had brought joys unaccounted along with tears numerous. Ill-omens of past and new, yet boring life of the future. When Harry heard that he almost ran towards the Entrance Hall, overjoyed to learn about Sirius. Sirius had been busy in the last few days. After the capture of Petgrew, he had finally been given Pardon, and after a small fine (probably a vein attempt to nuzzle the bruised ego of the Slytherin'ish Ministry.) he had been set free. Lately, he had been busy setting a place to live, presumable near Hogsmeade, along with that he had to bear the endless tirade of reporters begging for his interview and his opinion about Minister Fudge. (No comment, and Ruddy Bugger were the most common answers) So naturally Harry was happy to meet him. He badly wanted to talk with him. Now that only few months were left before the end of the school year, he was looking forwards towards spending his time with Sirius. He cheerfully passed through the corridor's humming Hermione's favorite bathroom tune. _

_He met Sirius, standing outside the entrance Hall looking quiet fit and young in brown jacket and bluish jeans. He certainly had no regard for the latest elegant Men ware. _

_He smiled when he saw Harry and allowed himself to be hugged to death by Harry. Settling under a clump of trees just beyond Hagrid's old standing hut, they talked of many things, known and un-known, new and old. He almost laughed to death, after Hearing a story of his father having a crush on His mother just before they got together. Sirius took great pleasure in explaining James's weird antics around Lily. How he would follow her everywhere she went, wrapped in his invisibility clock. How he would just gaze at her, un-aware of anything else. How he had once bumped into professor Dumbledore, while trying to peep at Lily through the Perfect Bathroom keyhole. _

_  However, it seemed that memories of the long forgotten pleasures stirred something inside Sirius, for he suddenly became very quiet. Harry became uncomfortable with the sudden silence. He never liked it when someone became uncomfortable around him, talking about his parents. Perhaps, they thought that hearing of them always grieved him. Not did they found out that as much as he grieved at the loss of his parents, he always wanted to listen others telling sweet tales about his parents. When Hagrid had once told him the tale, when James had finally gotten over his shyness and explained to Lily in numerous ways about his love for her, he had found it very cute. He liked listening about his parents. He always regretted not knowing them. But at least he could get to know "some" things about them with the help of the tales of the others. But the others didn't think likewise. They always seem to hush around whenever there was any mention of Lily or James and Harry was around. Except for some facts, he had never known about the lives of his parents, and it grieved him whenever others stopped talking about his parents. Although he knew they did it for his sake, yet sometimes he felt more then a little jealous with Ginny for having so many loving and one certain non-loving Sibling. _

_ He cleared his throat, bringing Sirius into reality again. _

_Noon was now high, and the chirping of birds had now stopped. Snapdragons and Lilies showed their full bloom in the rows of Hogwarts lawns, sprouting sweet looking flowers. Not many students were there, almost all of them preparing for their exams. _

_Sirius cleared his throat. He seemed a bit puzzled. It seemed like he wanted to say something. He seemed to produce curious gorging noises. Harry looked at him with some concern. _

_"Err, Sirius are you all right?" he asked with some concern. _

_"Yeah…" his answer was vague and he averted his gaze. _

_"Look Sirius you can say whatever is bugging you. I am not a 10 year old. I can understand you're tongue perfectly." He didn't seem to but he sounded a little rash._

_After a lot of thinking Sirius finally decided to get on with the work, He cleared his throat again, (an action which had become very annoying)_

_"Harry, girls want to be treated nicely, but you have to choose the right girl." _

_"Harry, I have heard you are planning on a long term relationship?" he asked nonchalantly. Harry almost jumped in the air. The question had taken him with total surprise. _

_  "What do you mean by "Long term relationship?" Harry asked Sirius, being a bit puzzled._

_"It seems that you have find yourself a girlfriend at last and have vowed to be faithful to her all the time?" Sirius half asked half narrated. _

_Harry suddenly felt angry with Sirius. His cheeks started to flush with anger. How dare Sirius abuse his love life like that! He thought Harry wanted Hermione for her looks only, (which was half truth). He thought that Harry would just ditch her when he got bored of her. _

_He turned towards Sirius and said heatedly._

_"Look Sirius, I don't know how it bodes to you but I love Hermione with all my soul and heart. I have been blind all these years, looking for love and peace in long place. I was a fool not to see Hermione! But I have come to my senses now. I know who I love and want to live with all my life…" Harry trailed off, suddenly realizing what he was saying he at once closed his mouth. _

_Sirius looked at Harry. He seemed so determined. "So much like his father and yet so unlike him." He could still remember the way James had responded when his father asked this question to him. _

_"Oh No Harry! Hermione is a good girl, and I am sure that there is an important reason behind you're liking towards Hermione." Harry relaxed a bit. He realized that Sirius meant well, although he didn't knew just how to express his love. _

_They both were quiet for a second as they both watched the eccentric 2nd years play a game of sit-cum-run just alongside long rows of flowers. Finally Sirius spoke. _

_"Harry I wanted to talk to you about an important thing." Harry perked his ears._

_"go on." He replied._

_"I just don't know whether anyone has told you before or not." Sirius's eyes became wet for a moment when he realized that he wouldn't have on the first place told Harry about this._

_"How would I know if you wont tell me what you want to talk about?" _

_Sirius took a perceptible sigh. _

_"Harry, err I assume you know how you were born? Right?" _

_"Off course I know how I was born." _

_"No I am asking do you know the err…process by which you were born." _

_Sirius's face now became scarlet and he fervently wished he wouldn't be here to talk about "this" with Harry. He had a vague idea that Harry knew some part of what he was going to say. _

_"Sirius, are you here to give me a talk about Genetics?" _

_"Err…no…" _

_"You don't need to tell me that. I am quite aware how it happens. See here, when one gets to the age of 16 his hormones…" _

_"Harry! Stop! I know you know about this, but I wasn't talking about this with you!" Sirius seemed almost expurgated. _

_"Then what do you want to talk about?" Harry eyed him questioningly, his somewhat tamed hair, now untangling themselves because of his constant prodding._

_"I would gather you know what happens when a male and female meet?" _

_"Talk?" _

_"Oh No Harry! I don't mean it that way. When they meet intimately! You ruddy fool!"_

_"Some pain at the beginning and then pleasure incarnate. But I would say that, all is well that ends well." Harry apparently understood what Sirius was talking about. He almost laughed aloud. Didn't Sirius know that they had a lesson about these things back in their 5th year? _

_"Look Sirius I know what you are trying to say so let go off it and talk of something more cheerful!" Harry tried to explain to Sirius as calmly as could about his understanding. _

_But apparently Sirius was taking his God-father Duty too heavily. He still thought Harry was a 12year old lad who needed to tell everything by others._

_"Oh no! You don't! Hey wait a minute? Have you and Hermione…" He trailed off looking horrified. Although Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't as horrified as he showed. _

_"Hey Sirius! That's private!" Harry exclaimed gaining the attention of many kiddies who passed by. _

_"But if it would "satisfy" your ego, then listen we haven't done that yet, although we…" Harry stopped there, enjoying the situation fully. _

_Sirius's face changed all shades of red, purple and a variety of colors…_

_"Harry don't you try to do that! You are not old enough! Besides I don't feel Hermione is the right girl for you. She is too clever, she might misuse you." Harry felt another pang of anger building inside him._

_"And how can you say that! Were you still a Virgin by your 17th year. Besides who gave you the right to choose girls for me? Misuse me!  I would gladly be misused my her then walking on your steps." _

_"Hey, watch you're tongue." _

_"I am watching it. Believe me, think about what you are saying." _

_"That's the way you talk to an elder!" Sirius was visibly fuming, and the red spots on Harry's cheek showed that he was also angry. _

_"I am not a baby that I would listen to what ruddy things "elders" may say. I am 17 and I know what I have to do." Harry answered apparently too heatedly. He at once regretted saying that. For a moment a pained look crept on Sirius's face._

_"Look Sirius, I am sorry. I didn't mean it like that." _

_"I know Harry, but that's irrelevant right now. Come on Harry! Look at it! Its unethical." _

_"And was it unethical when my mother and father and you and Bella did this almost 2 years before us?" _

_"That was another thing." _

_"No it wasn't. You mean to say that I should make love with the girl I love just because it hurts you're god-fatherly pride and ego?" _

_"Be a responsible man Harry! You were not like this before. I wonder what Hermione has taught you…she is not a responsible lady, Ron Weasley says so and we all know the sincerity of Weasleys." Harry's face blazed with anger when he realized what Sirius had just said. _

_"That was low for even you Sirius! I just realized why the Ministry thought you the criminal when my parents died. You believed on the words of that faggot. You are losing your mind. Perhaps you ate a poisonous rat while hunting as a dog." _

_"SMACK! How dare you accuse me of Lily and James's death?" _

_"What! Hitting! That's how you get your pleasure. No wonder Bella left you. And do you have a guilty conscious?" _

_"How dare you talk to me like that about my personal matters?" _

_"I will talk as I like. How dare you interfere in my love life?" _

_ "I am you're godfather!"_

_"I am no longer a bloody child, Black! I bloody well know what fucking I have to do." Harry hollered with anger._

_"And fuck to you're ethics. I know how were you. You accuse Hermione! No wonder you are a jealous freak! You are jealous from even you're godson! You are jealous just because your godson found someone who is beautiful, but also caring, loving and lovable! Better then your freaking hoard of fucking girl friends! You are pitiable Black…Just pitiable." _

_"What do you think you are Potter? Your parents would have disappointed at you. You think you are equal to your parents, and you make Hermione equal to Lily! She is nothing but a little fuckble worm in front of her." Harry felt if someone had hit him with crucitus curse. Not one, but thousands. He couldn't say anything. He felt numb. Tears came in his eyes. He barely registered someone running away from the adjacent row, sobbing continuously. _

_"No Sirius black! They would have been proud with their son and Lily would have killed you. You deserve to die!" Suddenly a raised voice came for afar and soon Harry saw a man approaching him. He was clad in ragged cloths, yet he seemed to be glowing with anger. _

_"Professor Lupin…?"_

_"Remus! What the hell were you saying?" _

_"I was telling a bloody truth." Harry had never heard Professor Lupin swearing, but he seemed to be vibrating jolts of energy from his body and tongue. He looked towards Harry._

_"Harry go and see after Hermione. See that she doesn't harm herself." Remus said to Harry._

_"And Harry, you parents would been proud with you, how you stood up for your loved one" _

_But Harry didn't seem to listen to his last sentence. Instead, he was registering something else. He now remembered the figure that had run past him sobbing. Brown hairs…Blue Robes, so very like the robes he had given to Hermione for her birthday…Hermione! Harry's mind did a huge somersault. With great horror he realized that Hermione had listened to there whole confrontation. _

_ Harry felt a strange type of fear and anger suspend his mind. _

_What would Hermione think? She would be heart broken and with sinking realization Harry realized that she might do something…something horrible to herself. _

_I have to go after her. Curse Sirius! Course the day I saved him from dementors! _

_He Turned towards Sirius. _

_"You have done it bloody son of a bitch. You have sent my girlfriend away. Happy now! You poisonous son of a fart! Perhaps this would help your boastful ego. You bloody bastard. You are detestable! I hate you!" with these words, teas running down his red cheek, Harry ran away towards the castle. _

_Sirius stood there for a moment, realizing what he had done. Realization dawned on him. His face became void. Remus looked at his friend with concern. Sirius's face blanched for a while and then in an almost monotone voice he almost said to himself._

_"You are detestable Black, you really are." With that he collapsed. _


	3. Love

**_Story, "                       "          _**

****

**_Chapter, "                               "_**

And here was Harry. Tired and miserable. Just after leaving Sirius, Harry had examined all the school, asking about Hermione, trying to find her. To no avail. He had asked Draco, he had asked even that infernal Weasley, but he couldn't find her. No, he couldn't. 

But he would. This afternoon had been one of the worst one of his life. He felt like a total prat. He desperately needed to find the girl he loved, the girl he wanted. He wanted to hold her. To admit his undying love for him. To remedy for everything his bastard of a godfather had said. He really needed her. 

 Grouped in his thoughts he aimlessly passed through the corridors. He couldn't even find Hermione with his new found powers. She seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth. He had tried a tracking spell, a scent-proving smell, a detecting spell, but still couldn't find her.

 He had told nobody about his confrontation with Sirius. He felt bad enough with listening to anyone else sympathetic bleaching. 

 He was passing in front of the charms room, when he saw someone coming out of the room. For a moment he almost wished that it was Hermione, a dreamy look came on his face, but vanished the moment when he saw who it was. 

 Ronald Weasley stood in front of him, flanked with his body guards, Crabbe and Goyle. They were so fat that they towered over the ugly, thin body of Weasley.

"looking for the mudblood are we…Potter?" Weasley said tartly. 

"cant spend two moments without getting in her pants…can we?" His companions laughed suddenly when he elbowed them to make them laugh. 

Harry was in mode of courteous bows. 

"Shove off, Weasley." He tried to get past him, but his cronies at once blocked the way. 

"Oh no, the famous Potter cannot go without…err…some questioning. So Potter, Brown said that you seduced her yesterday? Is that correct. Your infernal mudblood friend would only be too happy to listen to that. Look here Potter, she is too low for even the likes of you. Keep away from her or you will regret." Weasley went on, not noticing the look in Harry's eyes. if looked could have killed then Weasley would have been dead the instant.

"I said shove off. At least Hermione is way better then your hoard of bitches that would give a buck even to get in the pants of a dog. And no wonder that even "they" desert you. You would no wonder try to get in the pants of your sister. You are an infernal bastard. Now shove off, and go suck the disgusting cock of your cronies. Nah…Weasley, even they are too better for you…I would advice you to look at your sister before commenting on someone else." 

"How dare you. After him, shatter him into mincemeat."

But Harry was in no mood for games. He was too quick for Weasley. With the help of his newfound powers he could do wandless magic. With one swift spell the three of them went flying towards the wall, hitting it with a loud thud. They tried to get up, but could only gag, for invisible ropes tied them in form of a bundle and some invisible thing began to take off their shoes and socks. After that some invisible hand shoved the stuffy socks in their mouths. They were bound, gagged, perfect example of three detestable cockroaches. 

 Harry muttered a quick spell. Their memories would be erased with this spell. 

Finished with them he moved forward. Where could he find Hermione? How could he locate her?

Wait! Locate her! The Prankster map!!! 

Harry turned on his heels and bounded towards the Gryffindor Seventh year dormitories, in order to retrieve the Marauder's map. 

The common room was barely filled as the students, which had given their last papers, had gone out to enjoy the golden sunshine. He went to his dormitory and rummaged in his trunk. He could swear he had placed the map, after the last time he had used it. 

Finally after a lot of finding he at last found a map. It was a blank piece of thick, yellow parchment. Muttering the password he looked at him, to see the dot of Hermione. She was nowhere in the premises of Gryffindor tower room, not on the first and second floor, not in the north tower, never in Trealenway's tower, no need looking there, not in the Hagrid tower. Bingo! There she was at the top of astronomy tower! Bloody hell! On the very top! The top most spire of Hogwarts had a small platform built. She was currently standing there, his form bent dangerously towards the edge of the platform.

"Oh my god! She is going to jump over the building! The foolish girl! Fears clouded, Harry's brain. With all the speed he could muster he ran like a hare towards the astronomy tower. Reaching it in record time he preceded the long step with tireless agility that was normally never there. In record time, he reached the terrace like tower. Strong gusts of chilly wind hit his face as he tried to ward them off unsuccessfully by his cloak. He franticly looked around. 

"It had to be here!" He looked around for step holds. In the far most corner, he found an iron ladder. Going upwards till it reached an arch that opened up into a slit. 

He climbed the stair as quickly as he could and soon found himself onto silt where small stone steps were cut in order to reach the top most platform. He was barely aware of breathing of someone as he quickly climbed the stairs to reach the platform. 

The platform was not Enwalled from all the sides. It had a small roof on it, which was all it had. It was open for cross way winds to meet each other. Wind there was very strong and it was difficult for Harry to keep his stepping. The platform was long and wide enough for 10 people to stand. Probably in older days, this platform was used to keep track of the movement of stars.

 Harry looked up. He could barely see a huge red ball slowly sinking below the horizon. He turned around looking for Hermione. She was standing on the western side, facing the sun. His back was turned towards him. She hadn't apparently registered his arrival yet. 

Though the wind was blowing east to west, he could still register her sobs. 

Harry gently moved forward. Even in this state he had to admire the perfect curves of Hermione's back. His cheek flushed. He was now behind Hermione. They were standing just off the edge. He was aware that his fingers were cold and if he touched her, then he would probably startle her, which could be dangerous. 

 "Hermione." He said softly. 

Moving his hand, he gently touched her on the shoulder. She jumped and over-balanced, landing in the lap of Harry who was forced to sit down due to her weight. She could feel him tight against her when she landed on his lap. For a moment content passed on his face and he almost gave in to his snuggle, but suddenly as if something was triggered inside her, memories of the recent past. She stood up and untangled herself from Harry. She could feel the disappointment on his face. His heart was greatly moved, yet his brain registered the words of Sirius Black, some hours ago. 

"You are so lame Hermione Granger! Don't you have any honor! He is the godson of the man who accused you of slander and being a scarlet woman! Don't you have any sense Hermione granger?" Somewhere from her heart a weak cry rose, 

"No I love Harry! Didn't he stand for me there? What if he is the godson of that accursed man! He loves me! He said so." Yet the cry was not loud enough and her brain won the game. A cold look came on her face and her pretty features narrowed. 

"why have you come here Potter? Probably to tell me you don't want to be with me because I am a slurring bitch!" Harry had never heard Hermione swear like this before and he was surprised and a little hurt by her reaction. 

"How can you think like this Hermione? You know I love you. Love you with all my heart. I would do anything for you." He seemed so hurt and miserable, that for a moment Hermione succumbed to her heart desire. It was with considerable effort that she was able to shake off the feeling of utter pity. Deep down in her heart she knew that Harry was entirely sincere, but she was too proud to accept it fully. 

She choose to keep quiet. Harry took it as a cue to keep talking. 

"Sirius probably drank too much. He didn't know what he was talking about. You should forgive her Herm." This was probably the worst thing that could be said at that moment. 

This did it. 

"SO THAT'S WHY SO WERE HERE! You want me to beg to that infernal son of a bastard. All men are the same! You think I am your whore! I would do everything you like at your bidding. You are dead wrong there, Harry fucking Potter!" She screamed at him with full force. For a moment Harry felt that his ears would crack. When at last she was finished he looked at her. She seemed furious. 

Harry could feel rays of wrath radiating out of her. He at once regretted saying his last sentence. After all it wasn't her mistake that Sirius was behaving so foolishly. He had actually accused her of masturbating. And here he was arguing in Sirius's favor. Although he meant no offence to Hermione, yet he knew that in a way he was suggesting that Sirius was correct and Hermione wrong. Hermione was a very proud girl. She was cute, adorable, and lovely, loving yet had a strict regard of rules. She had never on the first point agreed on their making love before the end of the year. Harry, after many spectacular shows had finally convinced her. 

But now it seemed Sirius had ruined it all. 

 He turned towards Hermione. She was moving backwards, getting dangerously close to the edge of the platform. 

 "Oh no Hermione! I didn't mean to make it look like that. I know Sirius is being a master dork but…" 

"Oh yes you wanted to Potter. You men have an ego too big for yourself. When you see a beautiful girl, you want to make her a part of your bed. Your bed not your heart! You would just through me away when you were finished with me. And he accused me of trying to get in your pants! Here you want me to apologize to him! I am a grown woman Harry, and I can bloody well choose your company. I don't need you right now. Just go away! Leave me alone!"

Tears ran down Hermione's face. Harry moved a gentle hand trying to throw away the tears, but he denied his hand. 

"Just go away. Not you also! I don't want to see you!" Hermione was a total wreck. Harry felt his soul cringe seeing her look like this, yet he felt that for once leaving Hermione alone was the right choice. 

He wanted her on his side. He wanted to hug her. To snuggle her, showing how deeply he cared for her. But he couldn't do it. Live was sometimes too cruel. 

"Okay I am going Herm! I know I have acted bloody foolishly, but I never meant to accuse you. Sirius had probably lost his mind. Please do forgive me." Harry pleaded to her. 

 For a moment Hermione melted by the warmth in those adorably cute green eyes. Yet, the other second his honor was in the way again. He thought of the time when Harry had accused him. Tears again welled down her face. She needed time to think. At that moment she felt that she would never be able to forgive Harry. 

"Just go away!" 

"Okay I am going away, but do promise me. You wont do something dangerous. Like throwing yourself from the tower?" Harry looked at him with sincere concern. 

Amidst all this she suddenly felt she could laugh. 

Did Harry think she was so dim-witted that she would actually jump down the tower? 

He didn't know her. Her mind questioned her that was it prudent to be a person who didn't know her. Who had hurt her so deeply? She couldn't answer just yet, but deep down she had feelings that yes it was prudent. But not now, She needed time. Things had gone along too quickly for her. It didn't take her a long time to figure that Harry had known about her being at this spot through the Marauder's map. 

  "I will do nothing of this sort. But better get your arse out of here." Hermione tried to look stern, but tears made her face look more horrible and added to Harry's misery.

Harry just nodded and slowly backed away, all the while looking at Hermione. 

Hermione felt a huge disappointment. 

"Oh why didn't he ask just once more? Probably he is too proud too say sorry to his girlfriend even when he is wrong." Hermione's heart hardened in resolve. "Okay two can play the game as well." It hurt her to think like this. But it hurt her more to be with Harry thinking about the accusation of Sirius. 

 Harry slowly climbed down all the time facing Hermione, and for a moment she feared about his safety, but apparently he had placed some kind of spell on himself, so that he would swiftly climb down. His face disappeared after a while and she could never forget the last look he gave her. This was the first fight between them after they had gotten together. And Hermione was very miserable about that. She badly wanted to patch things up with Harry but not without him first asking pardon for his near accusation. 

She needed to consult Lavender about this. Surely by now she had a lot of experience about such matters. She stood there for a few minutes, thinking about various things till the sun finally vanished behind the lonely mountains standing tall and grimacing not far away. Miserably, with trembling lips she deseeded the stairs and down to the main balcony of the Astronomy tower.  

  ****************************************************************

Harry walked through the corridors aimlessly, thinking about the problems. He had tried to find Draco but he had also disappeared somewhere along with Ginny, and quiet frankly he was quiet envious of Him just now. He wouldn't have thought anything better then sharing a nice, cozy evening with Hermione in a nice quiet room, with a cozy bed and…But that dart of a Sirius had spoiled his plans. He was thinking of going towards the Gryffindor dorm, when he heard someone passing by. He didn't want to be seen just then by anyone. He swiftly hid himself behind a shining knight in medieval Armour. After a few seconds Harry saw Professor Mcgonagal passing through the corridor in a great hurry carrying an open bundle of cloth. She seemed to be muttering something. Harry thought he distinctly caught the word "time" but wasn't able to make out anything else. Just when Professor Mcgonagal had taken the turn, something fell off from her bundle of cloth, hitting the hard floor noiselessly. Professor Mcgonagal didn't seem to realize that something was missing. She just went on and after a few second even the noise of her footsteps disappeared. When Harry was sure that the corridor was empty and no one was within hearing range, he leapt out of his not so comfortable hiding place, (the suite of Armour was very naughty with his hands) and looked at the object. 

 It seemed like a small ball, the size of a globe with a curious key at the top. He bent forward and picked it up. The ball glittered in the light of candles. It was apparently made of some un-known metal. Just as he was examining it, he unconsciously moved the key a little. Suddenly there was a small click and the back part of the ball disappeared. Now a screen was visible with two buttons there. Harry pushed the first button, feeling like a prying toddler who want to learn about new things. There was something visible under the glass screen. Where they numbers. They seemed something like 1978…without thinking Harry pushed the second button. 

Two things happened almost simultaneously. 

Hermione came into Harry's view and when she saw Harry pushing the button on the ball-cum-globe, she screamed, "No Harry don't push that!"

Secondly Harry felt a sudden tug on his shoulder, as if someone was trying to pull him towards itself. He felt the world moving around him, and dizziness made him close his eyes. With a sinking feeling he felt the ground leave his feet. 

Harry had activated a time turner. He was not traveling towards unaware destination. All he could do was to clutch at the time-turner. 

He suddenly felt his feet hit solid ground again. The world seemed to steady a bit. Cautiously, Harry opened his eyes. 

 He felt the shock of his life. 

He wavered, trying to grip thin air, unbalanced and crashed down. 

  ************************************************************************

_Disclaimers:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.__

_You men have too big an ego for yourself © King._

_Prying toddler © Seven ways of taking care of children. _

_"That's private" © Harry from many stories. _


	4. Back in time

When Harry opened his eyes again he was dimly aware of three pairs of eyes staring at him. "Ouch." he moaned when he felt someone touching his head. 

"Easy there. Rest for a while, we have tended after you. Don't you worry you'll be fine in a minute." Harry heard a gentle feminine voice calling after him soothingly. He heard a manly cough, which sounded as if others presented around didn't totally agree with the girl's prediction. He tried to open his eyes. He could still feel bright stars dancing in front of his eyes, and his head still ached a lot. He tried to remember what he had seen.

It all came to him in a moment. 

He tried to sit up, but at that moment he became aware of a dim throbbing in his back. It seemed that he had hit something hard. The girl probably understood what he was thinking. 

"Yeah you got a bad fall. Landed on old Rover here," she patted someone, and Harry was aware of a loud bark. 

"He got a good blow. Never seem him give a yelp like that. But don't you fret, you'll be fine in a moment."

 Harry had a sneaking suspicion this won't be the case, but he couldn't say anything. His mind was still in frenzy. He tried to imagine those eyes. Those eyes he had seen before fainting down. Such Green eyes he had never seen before. He could remember the amazement they seemed to show. And Harry supposed that it was only right for them to be curious. After all, it wasn't an everyday happening for them to see a man just appearing out of thin air! 

He lay there for a few moments. He could feel something soft and fluffy under him. After a few minutes the shock finally subsided and he felt that he could open his eyes. 

Tentatively, he opened his eyes and found himself lying in a four-poster bed, just like his bed in his Hogwarts dormitory. The curtain was open and three faces were peeping in curiously. 

Harry's heart fluttered when he registered who they were. He felt an immediately urge to scream out their name, hug them and tell them who he was. He was just about to get up when he realized something. He stooped in his tracks. He remembered the words of his mentor spoken long ago; yet still fresh in his mind. 

 "Playing with Time is a dangerous thing, Harry. Time is a not a thing to be messed with. Remember Harry, if you are faced with time-traveling, remember one thing, never try to change the future." 

Harry now realized how far-sighted Dumbledore was. He knew that Harry might think of traveling back in time and changing the history so that the evils that had been done would be amended. But now Harry realized that Meddling with the time could be dangerous. Very dangerous. As much as he longed to get his parents back; he couldn't afford to meddle in the affairs of time. He realized that by some way he had traveled back in time. He realized at once that Voldermort was still powerful in this timeline. What if he told them about his identity and the way of defeating Voldermort! Probably, Voldermort would be defeated but what may be the circumstances? Things would change dramatically and…

"No" he told himself. 

"I can't meddle in the affairs of time." 

Grinding his teeth he tried to open his eyes again. The three faces were still looking at him with curiosity. 

One of them was a very pretty red-haired woman of about his own age having very green eyes. Both the others were boys of the same age; one, a tired looking youth who had dull sea-gray eyes showing flashes of intelligence. He seemed to be extremely tired for some reason. The other was another youth, but of more stockier and stronger built. He had messy, Jet-black hairs, goodish tan and Harry noticed that he was holding the girls hand very firmly.

Harry's heart took a double take. He was lying in front of Lily Evans, James Potter and probably Remus Lupin! So this was how his mother and father were like? He looked at them once again, now openly starring at them. James, contrary to his belief was not exactly like him in build and structure. Sure he had inherited his father's hairs, his short height. But Harry was much more muscular, and bit less stockier in the waste then James. 

Her mother was a very beautiful woman. She reminded him distinctly of Hermione. Her eyes showed intelligence, yet they had a very protective and caring type of sense around them. But right now, these two eyes were staring at him questioningly. Harry wanted to jump out of the bed and hug to death his parents. He would have done so if it had been for the pain in his back. For a moment a stray tear rolled down his cheek. Lily Evans at once took out a handkerchief and wiped the tear off his cheek. 

"Now, Now…no need for crying. Here take this. This would help you." 

She gave him a small slab of chocolate, which Harry recognized as a Hogsmeade special. He felt instant warmth flooding him as soon as he ate the chocolate. His thoughts became subtler and his mind cleared. He still ached for his parents. He badly wanted to hug them. To tell them who he was. 

 "Hey, don't stare at her like that. Lily, you don't need to feed him the chocolate. As far as I can see he is perfectly capable of eating himself." The black haired boy, who was Harry's father said a bit haughtily. Harry blushed a bit but Lily just rolled her eyes at James. 

 "Oh come On Jamie, he is ill. He is tired. Don't you see he has had some severe mental attack?" 

"Err, its all right, I can eat for myself. Thank you." Harry feared that he might have sounded a bit rude, but Lily just shrugged her head and gave him the rest of the chocolate. Harry noticed that as soon as Lily had withdrawn, James had drawn her protectively to his side, clutching at her tightly and almost glaring at Harry menacingly. 

Now Harry realized how much his father loved Lily and in this love he sometimes also behaved foolishly. But Harry's heart warmed at this affection. It was so good to see his parents in real, sharing love. 

  "Just like I thought." He said to himself. 

He felt the ache in his back lessen a bit so he tried to get up. He only succeeded to sit up with considerable pain. 

 "Hey, what do you think you are doing? You are tired. You need rest. Don't mind Old James here. He is a dear but he can be a total prat at times." Lily said moving forward, patting James shoulder impishly. Harry noticed that they still held hands and Lily had not attempted to break the contact.

This was just the thing he would have done for Hermione. 

Remus followed his gaze and nodded his head a little, then rolled his eyes and uttered something which sounded vaguely like,  

 "Both, Mental." Harry smiled a little. 

James thought that he had smiled at Lily and at once drew her to his side.

"Hey, I said to you that she is with me. So you better watch what you do." 

He said the last sentence so menacingly that Harry back away, but Lily just laughed. 

"Non-sense James. The poor guy is in no situation to make a pass at anyone. Can't you see he was smiling at Remus?"

"At Remus…what! Hey, Remus is not Gay, besides he is already taken so you go find…" 

"James, get your mind out of gutter. He was smiling at Remus for he had just certified your mental state." Lily frowned at James, although Harry could see that she was playing along. 

"Oh I see. Well sorry mate. But a guy can never be too careful. With all these handsome Quiditcher's roaming around, trying to get in the pants of every girl form the age of 14 to 45." James muttered, just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"James!!!!!" Lily said apparently horrified.

"What dear?" James asked innocently. 

"How dare you…" it seemed that Lily was really angry, when he caught Remus face. It was twisted in an expression of disgust and Harry realized what this was leading to. 

He screwed his face. As much as he liked his parents, he was in no mode to see his parents, showing love…like that! 

"How dare I what?" James said leaning closer.

"How dare I do…this?" Before the sentence was over, James leaned over and kissed Lily's cheek. 

She didn't responded for a while, but then she joined in leaning closer and closer to him…they were so engrossed in themselves that they didn't saw Harry and Remus making disgusted signs and pointing towards their direction. James leaned closer to lily and lifting his both hands, gently cupped Lily's chin, tilting her head over. Before any of them had any time to say anything, James was kissing Lily's lips. A moan escaped her mouth as she responded at his warm touch.

"Uhm…Lily, James…" Remus said loudly. 

"They didn't budge. They were looking at each other with oceans of love behind their eyes. Anyone else would have called this a lovesick stare, yet Harry was joyous to see their love for each other. 

"Err. Lily! LILY! Can you get a room please? We are err…no mode of…" Remus said motioning towards Lily with his hand and then moving his hands in a strange motion, which looked suspiciously like someone strangling himself. 

"OW!"

"Ouch!"

"James Potter, How dare you step on my toes!"

"Hey I didn't step on them! You leaned on me, I got over balanced and stepped on your toes 'cuz of an accident." 

"Oh sorry dear." 

"Err. Lily and James as I said before, go and get a ROOM!" Remus bellowed the last words. 

Not they became aware where they were standing. When Lily saw Harry looking at him with a strange and amused expression, she blushed a little. She seemed very cute just then. James muttered something meant for Remus hearing. But Remus just smiled and shook his head. 

"So…err May I know your name? You haven't told us that?" Remus turned towards Harry.

Harry felt as if the deciding moment had arrived. Now or Never. He had to make the decision. 

"My name is, my name is Rick wormtongue." Harry answered in a very small voice. He felt someone talking in his mind.

Now was your chance potter. But you have screwed it all. Go tell them who you are. Just consider how many lives this would save. And, and you will get your parents back. Just go for it Harry! Don't wait. Wait would only delay the demise of Lord Voldermort. Tell them who you are… 

 The voice was so strong in his head that for a moment he succumbed to it. But his senses came back just in time. 

"No I can't do that!" Harry cried startling the others. He at once put his hand on his mouth. He didn't mean the others to hear this? 

Think about it Potter. But hurry…just remember you will get your parents back forever.

With that the voice stopped in his mind and he took a sigh of relief. Looking around he saw Lily, James and Remus Looking at him questioningly. 

"Oh, nothing. Sorry." He mumbled an apology.

"Just, past memories. They hunt me." This was to an extent true but other then that complete fib.

This seemed to satisfy the trio.

  **From now on Harry Potter will be called Rick, as long as he is in this timeline.**

**"**So Rick, we are sorry for not introducing ourselves properly. I am Remus Lupin." Remus pointed at himself smiling a bit apologetically. 

Harry wanted to say that he bloody well knew whom these were but kept quiet. 

"And these two big, loving prats here," He pointed towards Lily and James who were glaring at Remus but smiled at Harry when Remus mentioned them.

"They are Lily and James, the brightest students of the school, the best Quidditch players of the school, the hot-cakes of the school and the biggest prats of the school." Remus narrated a long list of the good and not-so-good achievements of Lily and James. 

"Oi Remus, we are not that great! Let me introduce you to our guest." James looked towards Remus with mock horror. 

"Here is Remus Lupin, the most brilliant student of DADA, a really great friend, a not-so-quiet-tongued man and believe it or not a real Hot cake among the girls and the boys also." James said to Harry. Remus blushed at hearing this and Harry wondered how young and hale Remus looked all these years back He was nothing like the always passive and sad-face Remus he knew and associated with. 

But the next question caught Harry with dread. 

"So Rick, would you care to explain to us just how you appeared out of thin air as my girlfriend here keeps on repeating me that Apparition is not applicable inside Hogwarts?"

_Disclaimers:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

James Potter, how dare you step on my toes! © Madeline. 


End file.
